The Enemy of My Enemy
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: While Thomas is stuck in Crosby for the night due to jammed points, he receives an unnerving premonition from his dearly departed sister, warning him of the great calamity approaching Sodor. Meanwhile, Sailor John decides to recruit a new formidable ally for his plan. As the old saying goes; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.


It was a foggy evening on Sodor, and Thomas was delivering a goods train to Crosby. He had been having a fair day while also being careful in the fog, and wasn't thinking about very much about anything…except for the silly trucks making quite a racket all the way.

When he arrived at Crosby, he shunted the trucks into the yards to where they were supposed to go. After that, he was about to leave when he heard Gordon's whistle. Thomas had to wait at the points and let Gordon pass through first. After Gordon passed through the station, Thomas was set to go again. But then there was trouble. The signalman tried to turn the points so Thomas could go home…but nothing happened.

"The points are jammed!" he called out. "I'm sorry, Thomas, but you'll have to wait until morning for them to be mended. You'll have to stay here for the night."

Thomas was surprised and annoyed at this. The trucks were still being silly and noisy.

"We have to get home, Thomas," said his driver. "We'll be back first thing in the morning." And Thomas' crew walked home through the fog, leaving Thomas where he was.

"Well, this is just perfect!" he huffed sarcastically. The trucks just laughed even more and kept teasing Thomas, not letting him sleep. All he could do was stay there and wait it out…for now.

Elsewhere on the island, as night fell and the moon shone through the sky, Diesel had finished his own work and was proceeding back to the Dieselworks. He was almost at Vicarstown, when he saw a strange figure through the fog. He slowed down and looked carefully. Then, he stopped right beside the figure when it turned around and saw Diesel.

"Who are you, sir?" asked Diesel.

"My name's John…Sailor John," said the figure. Diesel was a little surprised. He had heard of this man before, but felt intrigued to actually meet him.

"Oh…you're Sailor John, eh?" said Diesel.

"Yes, Diesel," said Sailor John. "Please be so kind as to bring me to your leader, Diesel 10…I have a proposition for him…"

"Why should I bring you to our leader…given your love for explosives? We may like trouble, but not if it's upon us," said Diesel.

"You needn't worry about that, Diesel. I have some business with Diesel 10," said Sailor John. "The two of us have a common enemy. I must see him at once…"

Diesel raised an eyebrow and grinned. "All aboard," he said kindly to the pirate. Sailor John got on board, and Diesel continued on his way, with his valuable passenger…and soon-to-be captain.

Back at Crosby, Thomas was starting to get impatient. The trucks were still annoying him and teasing him, and taking away his chances to get some sleep.

"Quiet, all of you!" he snapped. "I've had enough trouble tonight!"

"Keep giving him trouble!" laughed the tucks. "Grumpy tank engine! Sleepy tank engine!"

Thomas was about to shout back, when they all heard a strange, unfamiliar and ghostly whistle. Thomas forgot about the trucks and listened. After a moment or two, the whistle was heard again.

"What's that?" asked the trucks, not so silly this time.

 _ **"Thomas…"**_ came a new voice. The trucks were now quite spooked and began to panic. Then the sound of a steam engine puffing towards them could be heard.

 _ **"Thomas…"**_ the voice came again. Thomas recognised the voice, and was suddenly very excited.

"E…Emma?" he whispered shakily. Then suddenly, the little green tank engine's form slowly appeared through the fog before Thomas. She seemed a little clouded and ghostly…spiritual.

"A GHOST?!" All the trucks were so terrified, they dared not make a sound, allowing Thomas and Emma to converse in peace and concentration.

"Emma…my little sister," breathed Thomas. "I can't believe what I am seeing…what are you doing here?"

 _ **"I wish I could be expressing how happy I am to be appearing before you,"**_ said Emma. _**"But I'm here to warn you…about something you and your friends have not known."**_

"…What is that, Emma?" asked Thomas.

 _ **"There is a dark shadow looming upon Sodor,"**_ said Emma. **_"I have a very strong impression that something is going to happen soon. A dark and deadly plan being pieced together, hidden from all eyes or ears as I speak. You and your friends must be careful. Many people have been tragically and mysteriously dying on Sodor."_**

"Dying?" asked Thomas. "But how?"

 _ **"I cannot say, Thomas,"**_ said Emma. _**"I feel that this plan could lead to more tragedy if it's not exposed soon enough."**_

Thomas suddenly remembered the perils Emily went through before he left Sodor. "Emma…has this anything to do with Sailor John?"

 _ **"Oh dear, I can't answer that, Thomas,"**_ sighed Emma. **_"I can only assume that he may have role in this shadow. But the recent perils you and Emily went through before you left with James' trucks are merely the prologue to more deadly and tragic events. Whatever and whoever this plan is involving, it must be stopped! Keep your friends close, Thomas…"_**

And Emma's spirit reversed away, and disappeared into the fog, leaving Thomas where he was, with wide eyes and a racing mind.

By this time, Diesel had arrived back at the Dieselworks. All the other diesels were asleep as he snuck to Diesel 10's private quarters, locked away ever since he manipulated Thomas into killing one of the trucks from the mainland who tumbled Emily off the rails and injured her severely. Diesel pointed out what the shed was for, and Sailor John stepped down from Diesel with a small knife and soon managed to pick the lock.

Diesel 10 woke up to see the doors opening and he came out into view for Sailor John to see. He was still clawless after the Fat Controller ordered Pinchy to be disassembled after Thomas killed that mainland truck by setting it aflame. Diesel 10 was grumpy to be woken up, and still felt angry about having no claw.

"Whoever released me…show yourself!" he ordered.

Sailor John walked towards the diesel. Diesel 10 looked down with a little surprise.

"Greetings, Diesel 10. I am Sailor John…and I am the one who just sprung you from your little prison."

Diesel 10 was well aware of Sailor John's reputation during and after his ordeal with Thomas to find the treasure. As such, he was quite interested by the pirate's presence.

"Ahh, yes. I've heard of you," he said. "The pirate of Sodor who tried to obtain the treasure…then it was taken from you…but to business: you are neither diesel nor steamie. What is your purpose here?"

Sailor John was already impressed. "So YOU are the fearsome Diesel 10…but without your claw…you're something else," he smirked.

Diesel 10 let off exhaust with annoyance. "I will NOT tolerate any mockery from a little pirate!"

Sailor John chuckled darkly. "I like your attitude, Diesel 10. Resistant and resourceful…"

"I notice though…YOU have not answered my question," huffed Diesel 10. "WHAT is your purpose here?"

Sailor John looked intently at Diesel 10. "I know what it's like to be bested by Thomas. He's an enemy to both of us."

Diesel 10 snarled angrily, hearing Thomas' name. "You don't know who I am!" he glowered, inching a little closer to Sailor John.

The pirate seemed a little intimidated by the diesel's anger, but still kept a serious voice. "I have heard stories of you, the mighty Diesel 10, the most powerful and devious diesel on Sodor, an engine who briefly turned my enemy into a killer at Vicarstown…"

"And although he obliged my desire to see him do such a thing, that filthy puffball caused me to lose my loyal claw, Pinchy!" Diesel 10 groused. "And I've been locked up in here ever since! Fat Hatt should know better than to show so little care in we diesels!"

Sailor John took notice of this and smiled more. "I see," he said. "Well, Diesel 10…I suggest a deal. What say you join me and help me take revenge on Thomas? He caused us both to lose our freedom. I was arrested after he chased me to the harbour…and his actions were blamed upon YOU, costing your freedom too…"

Diesel 10 was intrigued by Sailor John's proposal. It seemed that he and Sailor John could get along. "Hmm…so we both have Thomas to blame for our freedom being stolen…I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Sailor John was delighted, but Diesel 10 had more to say. "But ONLY if I can obtain Pinchy again! Only then will you gain my trust and acceptance to join you."

Sailor John sighed and looked at Diesel 10 for a moment. Then he walked away, back to Diesel. Diesel then oiled inside the Dieselworks, looking for wherever Pinchy was locked away. He eventually found a large chest with four locks on it. It had a notice on it that read, "DIESEL 10'S CLAW. TO BE LOCKED AWAY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE."

"That further notice is now…" Sailor John whispered. He stepped down again, drew his knife and disassembled each lock. When he opened the chest, he saw Diesel 10's prized possession and grinned with delight. "Oh yes…a fine piece of engineering."

Diesel found a flatbed to place Pinchy on and brought it back outside, to Diesel 10. The big diesel saw his weapon on the flatbed and beaned.

"Welcome back, old friend," he sneered with delight. Sailor John got to work and reassembled Pinchy onto Diesel 10's roof. During the work, Diesel 10 looked up with an eager look in his eyes. He did not expect to meet a pirate…or be given his claw back. Soon, Sailor John stepped down.

"There. Now, give it a try, Diesel 10," he said. "See if it works."

Diesel 10 slowly regained his senses with Pinchy as he slowly opened and shut it, just to be safe. He opened it again and snapped it shut this time, sending sparks through the air. Sailor John chuckled with glee as he watched Diesel 10 testing Pinchy after being cut off from it for so long. After a few tests to check that Pinchy was fully functional, Diesel 10 was delighted.

"Ohh, Pinchy, my dear tool of ruin," he laughed. "Welcome back…welcome BACK!"

"So…will you have me?" asked Sailor John. "Do you wish to take revenge on Thomas with me?"

"With every pleasure I can feel!" laughed Diesel 10.

"Just one thing, Diesel 10," said Sailor John. "You shall prove really useful for me on our course of plans…but whenever the time comes…Thomas is mine in the end. I shall be the one to do him in…but I will bestow on you the pleasure of watching me do it. What say you?"

"Hmm…well," said Diesel 10. "I always did have a passionate hatred for steamies…but since you gave me back my freedom…I'd be happy to show thanks and let you do the honours."

"Good…GOOD," Sailor John said very clearly. "Shall we start making arrangements?"

"…Aye, captain," winked Diesel 10. Then he and Sailor John laughed together, relishing in their excitement and anticipation…

The next morning, the fog had cleared away and the points were now mended. Shortly afterwards, Thomas' driver and fireman returned.

"Good morning, Thomas," said his driver. "We're ready to go now."

"Uh…right," said Thomas. He had been awake all night, thinking about what Emma said. As he set off for home, he could not help but spend the rest of the day thinking with a heavy, full mind…and having a most unnerving premonition. Was Emma's warning true and was there truly a great and dark plan being formed under everyone's knowledge? What could it all mean? He and his friends would find out in due course…but in just a few days, Emily was in for an unexpected experience…a little taste of the past…and answers to some questions she had been holding in her mind since her little dream before Thomas went to the Mainland.

* * *

THERE! You can stop bloody asking 'can Diesel 10 and Sailor John work together?, 'can Diesel 10 and Diesel appear in the next story?', STOP! They're here for God's sake! And no, not one of you are responsible for me deciding to have John and Diesel 10 work together, that was ALWAYS my intention from the very beginning, so don't any of you assume you're responsible for their team up. Now, from here on out it's full steam ahead into the grand plan, so leave your reviews and we'll see you next time.


End file.
